Glenn’s Letters
by justsomeweirdo0517
Summary: It’s hard when someone sacrafices their life and you can’t return the favor, to not be able to save someone who saved you, to lose the love of your life, to not be able to remember your father. But what you got a letter from him after he died? (Sequal to “What If”)


**A/N: This is another sequel to "What If" so I recommend you read that before reading this. Hope y'all like it!!! Oh and btw yes I changed my username.**

* * *

Carl was in his room, crying. Wait, why was Carl crying? Well, it has been about five hours since Glenn had died and he still blamed himself for his death. He practically sacrificed himself just to save him and Siddiq, but, why? Glenn didn't deserve to die, he should've died then, right? He continued to cry until heard a familiar voice,

"Carl?" It was Judith.

Carl sniffed, wiping his tears away, he didn't want his little sister to see him like this, "Hey, Judy."

"Are you ok?" she asked,

"I'm fine," he lied,

"Don't lie Carl." Rick said, outside the door with Michonne,

"If something's bothering you, you can always talk to us," she added

"I told you, I'm fine!" Carl snapped at his family.

Rick and Michonne stood there in shock, they've seen Carl angry before, but not like this but, they didn't blame him, Carl had really taken Glenn's death to heart way harder then they thought he would,

"Michonne, can you take Judith?" Rick asked, "I wanna talk to Carl alone for a bit." Michonne nodded, she picked up Judith and left the room so Rick could speak to his son, "Carl, please tell me what's going on," he pleaded, "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Carl sighed, wiping his eyes once again, "It's my fault Glenn died…" he finally answered,

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, "He saved you, Carl."

"I wish he didn't!" he cried,

"Carl."

"If he didn't save me and I gotten to him sooner then maybe he would still be here!"

"Carl!"

"I should've died instead! He didn't deserve to die! I shouldn't be alive right now!"

"CARL GRIMES!" Carl finally stopped speaking, he saw tears in his fathers eyes, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to him! Glenn chose to save you for a reason! Think about us, how would think I'd live on if I lost you? What if I couldn't protect you? A fathers job is to protect his son! What about Judith? Imagine her growing up without her big brother in her life! We need you, Carl."

Carl had never thought about that, who he would hurt if he died instead, in fact, what if it _was _him? Glenn would be in the same position as Carl, blaming himself for his death,

"I never thought about that…" he admitted, "I'm sorry, dad…"

Rick pulled his son into a hug, "Look, I understand where you're coming from, but you're not going through this alone, Carl."

"I know," Carl wiped his eyes once again, "Do you think Maggie would blame for what happened to Glenn?" he then asked his father,

"Of course not," he assured,

"Are you sure?"

"We can go visit her at Hilltop right now and ask her, I know for a fact that she wouldn't blame you."

Carl nodded in agreement, "If you say so…"

The two of them sat up and started to head out the door,

"Is everything alright?" Michonne asked as she saw them walking by,

"We're just going out to visit Maggie." Rick said,

Michonne nodded, "I'll be starting lunch soon so make sure you're both here before noon."

The two of them nodded and finally headed out the door.

"Are you sure Maggie won't blame me?" Carl asked, "It was my-!"

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Ok…" Carl couldn't help it, it was his fault for what happened with Glenn, right? Or that's what he at least thought. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Maggie's house, Rick walked up to the door and knocked,

Maggie opened the door in surprise, she didn't expect to see him and Carl, "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked,

"Carl wants to talk to you." Rick answered,

Carl was lost with words, how would he be able to tell her it was his fault that her husband was gone, that her son wouldn't grow up knowing his father? How could he tell her that?

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he started to cry,

Maggie looked at him confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked,

"It's my fault Glenn's gone… it should've been me who died instead…"

Maggie started to cry as well, "Oh, Carl…" she pulled him into a hug, "It wasn't your fault, he saved your life and you know he would do it again if he was still here."

Carl returned the hug, he was glad that Maggie didn't blame him for what happened to Glenn. '_Maybe they were right…' _he thought to himself, still crying. After a few minutes, they finally calmed down and stopped the hug,

"I have something for you guys," she said, "Glenn left notes for you guys before he died."

"Did you read them?" Rick asked,

"No," she answered, "I wanted to wait for you guys to read them first, and I think it's a good time for Carl to read his now."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Alright." he replied as Maggie went inside to go look for the letters. She walked back out and handed Carl the letter he wrote to him, she gave Rick his letter too, Carl opened his first to read something very emotional,

_Dear Carl,_

_When you read this I'll be gone, I got bit trying to save you. Please don't blame yourself for what happened, it's not your fault that this and I don't want you being so hard on yourself over it. I know you're probably upset right now but please remember I did this for you. I couldn't let your father suffer by losing a child and I especially couldn't let Judith grow up barely knowing her older brother, and I know that my son will never be able to grow up remembering me but I'd much rather die as an adult, living almost half my life and saving someone else then letting a kid like you die not being able to grow up. I'm glad I saved your life and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You're a strong, smart, sweet, and amazing kid. I know you will do amazing things and like your mother said before she died, "You're gonna beat this world." and I agree with her, in fact, you're not gonna just beat this world, you gonna make this world a better place. Please never change._

_Glenn._

Carl had tears in his eyes while reading, he then hugged Maggie again who stared to cry as well,

"I know it's hard." Rick confronted them, "But no matter what, we'll all suffer together, and we'll move on from this. Glenn will always be in our hearts."

Carl and Maggie nodded, releasing from the hug, "We should be getting home, Michonne's probobly waiting for us." Carl remembered as he wiped his eyes,

"You're right," Rick agreed and looked at Maggie, "We'll see you later."

Maggie hugged the two of them once more, and went inside her house while Rick and Carl left and went home as well.

As they got home, they were greeted by Michonne who gave them a look, "What took you guys so long?" she finally asked,

"It's a long story." Carl answered,

"A long story indeed." Rick agreed, "So, who's hungry?"

"Lunch is on the table." Michonne told them as they all sat down, except for Judith who was already in her seat, and they all ate lunch.

_"Glenn, I promise you I won't change and I'll make this world a better place…"_

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile and this isn't my best chapter but I promise I'll try to update more! If you're reading this and you don't know what's going on then I recommend you read my main story, "What If." See you Guys next time and I'll try to update my stories soon!**


End file.
